Pacific Rangers
by robert32514
Summary: A world at war with Kaijus, Jeagers falling, a new hope is needed. Legends from another world will answer the call. The power rangers are back. It's open season on the Kaijus.


**Pacific Rangers**

**Ch. 1 Rebirth**

**I do not own Pacific Rim or Power Rangers**

**Warner bros and Guillermo Del Toro and Haim Saban**

**Positive Reviews are Welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Rebirth**

The Higher Authorities were not pleased. Creatures from another universe were attacking Earth and they were forbidden to interfere by direct approach. But as always, there were loop holes in their own laws. Another Reality's version of Earth went through something similar and Earths inhabitants and their neighboring sister planets and allies were successful in being Earths first, last, and only line of defense against the darkness and those who were apart of it.

The Earth that suffered tried to stand tall by creating machines of amazing human ingenuity. But even they were falling fast, faster now that the Earths wealthy politicians were pulling out, leaving the warriors within the Jeagers incapable of stopping the monsters called Kaiju. Lives were being lost and the time to act was now.

Within the afterlife, a group of heroes within Valhalla, from the other Earth were called into Odin All Fathers throne room with Thor Odinson leading them to meet with his father.

Jason Lee Scott, his wife Kimberly Scott formerly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Zachary Taylor, and Trini Kwan, with their life and youths restored were called before Thor Odinson from Valhalla as he was sent forth to collect them. All were wondering why they were all called seeing they were all at one point in their lives the first team that began a mighty and proud tradition of Earth defenders before time caught up with them and Death took them one at a time.

Now here they are being led to Odin All Father for reasons they know not.

Upon entering the Golden throne room, they all knelt before the All Father in respect. "Rise my Mighty Warriors of Legend, Rise."

Odin Borson was the typical King who radiated wisdom, nobility, virtue, and strength. Though he at one point had his faults, he was a God who overcame his vanity and became a better man and a better king and father to his sons. With Thor and a now noble Loki now standing on his right side, Loki who finally learned humility and at one point in time was a human who learned what it meant to be human, through no fault save his own when he went to far and almost started Ragnarok, Until the descendants of the Power Rangers of Earths past arrived bearing their parents restored powers and stopping Ragnarok before it could begin.

On his left was a face the Former Rangers had not seen in some time. The Elderly visage of Zordon of Eltar, wearing his Eltarian Sage robes and wielding his staff of Power once more.

As the team of heroes rose at Odins command, they gazed upon Zordon and cried out his name in surprise. The Ancient sage smiled proudly at his former adopted children whom he watched grow into the first supreme fighting force since his own Era.

"Hello my children, it has been years since we last gazed upon one another. You now see me as I once was before my untimely demise at Ritas' hands."

Jason stepped forth, "Zordon, All Father, why are we here? Is everything alright?"

Odin was the one who answered. "The reason you are here is because a grave misjustice is bearing down upon an Alternate Earth, and it's human warriors are fighting a losing battle. Observe!"

Odin turning to Zordon and nodding his head, they all watched as Zordon raised his staff as an image came from said staff. Monsters coming through a portal deep within the Pacific Ocean, even with their tanks and jets taking out the first, a second, a third, they realized it would not stop. So the Earths nations came together to create Zord-like robots that they called Jeagers. Two pilot controlled machines, they then watched as after fighting back, humanity was getting cocky, Jeagers being lost, pilots making mistakes, innocent people dying. They then watched as a current battle between a Jeager named Gipsy-Danger and a monster they now knew were called Kaijus, this one being called Knife-Head and was losing when it turned its back on the creature, who jumped back and tore into the machine, even with two holes within its posterior.

Trini cried out as she watched one of the pilots named Yancey being removed and killed by the Kaiju. The image then faded as Trini was being consoled by Billy as Kim was by Jason. All the men present wore faces of determination. Tommy then stepped forth, "All Father, Zordon, there must be something we can do."

Zordon turned once again to Odin who nodded again, as Zordon raised his staff and slammed it upon the floor a seven orbs of multiple colored orbs slowly lowered them selves into the former Power Rangers hands, and as the orbs faded, there within their hands were their Ranger Morphers from the past, for Tommy, his coin was double sided as his was a combination of two powers, Green Dragon and White Tiger. Jason once again held the coin of the Tyrannosaurus, Zack held the Mastodon, Billy the Triceratops, Trini the Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Kim the Pterodactyl.

They all marveled at the return of their power coins and morphers, when they looked up to Zordon and the All Father, their unasked question was answered By Thor himself.

"Your powers have been fully restored, from the original, to your upgrades of your later adventures including your Ninjetti suits and the Metallic armor forms. But because of the necessity of the situation, our finest mages including Loki along with our finest blacksmiths have enhanced your suits into true armor, they then worked tirelessly on all the Zords, The Dino-Zords, the Thunder Zords, the Ninja Zords, and the Shogun Zords. Even your Carrier Zords have been upgraded better than before."

"The time draws near Rangers, are you ready to step into battle once again?" Zordon asked.

Jason looked around to his wife and friends, his brother and sister in arms as he answered, "We're ready Zordon."

"Jason, you must take command once again, Though Tommy has earned his right as leader, I feel as if you are ready to step into the role of team leader once again. Once you morph, you will be transported moments before the Jeager known as Gipsy-Danger turned it's back on the Kaiju. Do you accept?"

Looking back at his brother in all but blood, Tommy nodded to Jason with a look saying he was willing to go through with that, Jason looked back to the Throne and nodded at his father figure and the two Gods of Asgard.

Then Odin stood and with a look of admiration said in a deep baritone voice, **"Then I Odin All Father wish you safe passage, and May The Power Protect You All." **

Looking once more to his friends and wife with a smile and a nod, Jason shouted "It's Morphin time!", as his and his teams hands clasped the morphers in front and pressed the activation trigger on the morphers.

**Tommy: Tiger-Zord**

** Zack: Mastadon**

** Kimberly: Pterodactyl**

** Billy: Triceratops**

** Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger**

** Jason: Tyrannosaurus**

Vanishing within the color beams of their powers, they were whisked away into the other reality until they came to the pier of where the Jeager exited moments ago, after looking upon their newer Asgardian armored forms of their original suits, they then realized time was of the essence, Jason cried out, "Time to show these Kaijus the Power of Thunder!", as the team as one, raised their arms and hands to the skies and summoned the Zords.

**Mastodon, Lion Thunder-Zord Power**

** Pterodactyl, Fire-bird Thunder-zord Power**

** Triceratops, Unicorn Thunder-Zord Power**

** Saber Toothed Tiger, Griffon Thunder-Zord Power**

** Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunder-Zord Power**

** White Tiger Thunder-Zord Power**

As the first five Dino Zords transformed into their Thunder-Zords, The White Tiger began its run towards Tommy as the other five Thunder Zords assembled into the Thunder Mega-Zord, after the Rangers jumped into their cockpits. **"Thunder Mega-Zord Battle Ready!" **They cried out as one.

Tommy in his own cockpit once again placed Sabba the Sword into the Power slot to act as Copilot and Partner, as he cried out, **"White Tiger-Zord, convert to Warrior mode"**

When the Tiger-Zord Warrior mode was complete, the Rangers directed their Mega-Zords to the coordinates that their on-board computers told them where the Kaiju and Jeager were. As they walked into the ocean towards their destination, they realized that the upgrades done on the Zords enabled them to not only move in and above the water, they would also be able to do battle below the water without consequences.

Moments later, they came upon the scene of Yancey Beckett being ripped out of the head of Gipsey-Danger and being swallowed by the Kaiju code-named Knife-Head. Enraged, the Thunder Mega-Zord and White Tiger-Zord together pulled the creature off Gipsy-Danger and tossed it back several yards as the Tiger-Zord launched Red Plasma Power Blasts from it's chest, as the Thunder Mega-Zord unsheathed its Thunder Saber, pulled it to its side with it being fully empowered and slashed the creature in one swing as the energy of the sword imploded the Kaiju from within in seconds and then it sheathed its sword. The Mega-Zords then came to both sides of Gipsy-Danger and placed its good arm around the Tiger-Zord neck area and the Thunder Mega-Zord placed an arm around the damaged Jeagers waist as it used its free hand to reach and grab the fishing boat and helped carry both parties back to safety. Once the boat was within safe waters, the two Mega-Zords finished the mission and carried Gipsy-Danger back to its headquarters. Trini then informed Jason that she'd take Billy and go and check on the other co-pilot Raleigh Beckett. He nodded as the two Rangers jumped from the Thunder Mega-Zords cockpit into Gipsy-Dangers Cockpit and saw that Raleigh Beckett was hurt and bleeding. Billy quickly getting the mechanics of the Jeagers tech was able to dis-engage Raleigh from the controls as he and Trini pulled him from his station and gently laid him down.

"W..Who are you?" an out of breath and broken Raleigh Beckett asked.

"We're the Power Rangers, and we're here to help you Mr. Beckett." Billy said from behind his helmet.

Raleigh would have heard more but almost silently cried out for his lost brother Yancey, and then succumbed to unconsciousness. Billy had Trini watch Raleigh as he patched himself into Gypsy-Dangers communications, "This is Ranger Blue calling from the cockpit of Gipsy-Danger, please respond, over. You have an injured man here in serious need of medical attention and a damaged Jeager. Please respond, over."

"This is Marshall Pentecost, to whom am I speaking to?"

'I repeat, this is Ranger Blue, calling from the Cockpit of Gipsy-Danger. You have a man down, I repeat, you have a man down needing medical attention."

After a tense few moments of silence, the intercom chirped as Marshall Pentecosts' response came back"Very well Ranger Blue, Opening blast doors."

Both Mega-Zords turned sideways as the doors opened permitting both mega-Zords and Gipsy-Danger inside as they dragged the damaged Jeager inside the Jeager facility base. The Zords were directed by ground personnel to place Gipsy-Danger on-board a machine rolling platform as it was then hooked up to several clasps to keep it standing. The Head then begun to spin as it was then hooked up to a device as it was removed from the body and sent up into a shaft. Once the head finished its ascent, the doors to the cockpit opened as a medical team came and removed the helmet of the pilot and then took the injured and unconscious Raleigh Beckett from the Yellow and Blue Armored individuals to receive medical attention. A moment later a black man in what they considered was a military uniform in this reality, entered the Cockpit followed by another officer of a lower rank, wearing a similar uniform.

Before questions could be asked, the Cockpit lit up in a blinding light forcing the military Officers to shield their eyes as the light show toned down, as four Multi-Colored lights deposited four more Multi-Colored and also Armored individuals appeared beside their comrades. Five of them had identical suits. Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. All armored with a golden Dinosaur based animal emblem upon the sternum chest plates, A Tyrannosaurus, A Mastodon, A Triceratops, A Saber-Toothed Tiger, and A Pterodactyl, surrounded by a white crystal format. Their Helmets too were based off their own individual Dinosaur Emblems, followed by black tinted visors in the position of where their eyes would be and silver mouth indentations where their natural mouths would be. The White one however was completely in white armor with a black shield-like chest guard with a Golden Tiger motif emblem. The helmet itself was white with a golden and black Tiger pattern and a black visor. The mouth piece was different as it didn't have a mouth design. It was a folded mouth guard with two canine like indentations on other side. On each of the individuals waist was a buckle with what looked like coins in the middle matching their own separate colors, as the coins resembled the Golden Emblems on their chests.

"W..Who..are you people?" The Marshall asked.

The one in Red stepped forth as the Marshall figured he was the Leader. Stopping just in front of his comrades, he looked to either side of himself and then raised both of his arms in a criss-cross pattern, an action his fellow Rangers followed and calmly called out, "Power Down!" With their arms coming down, the room flashed in their own various colors as the suits they wore disappeared only to see six mid twenty young adults standing before him wearing clothes that complemented their suits colors. Four men, two young women.

The one in red clothing stepped forward with a hand out, gesturing for a hand-shake, "I'm Jason Scott, Marshall. We have a lot to talk about."

The Marshall took and shook the hand as he gazed in wonder and bewilderment at the young man and his friends in front of him. The leader Jason was at least 6'2 with raven black hair, short and trimmed with blue eyes. Wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. What the Marshall received would be what the world sorely needed as Jason Scott introduced his comrades, starting with his wife Kimberly Scott nee Hart standing at 5'11, with a face like an angel with hazel eyes, shoulder length brown hair, in a pink sleeve-less button down shirt and white daisy dukes and sneakers.

His brother in all but blood, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver standing at 6'2, with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, in a white sleeveless T-shirt and white baggy pants.

Billy Cranston standing at 6'0, with blue eyes, and sandy brown hair, in a blue T-shirt and blue jeans.

Trini Kwan of Asian descent, also standing at 6'0, with long black hair and dark brown eyes, in a yellow short sleeve shirt and white khaki pants.

And Zachary Taylor an African-American, standing at 6'2, in a Black T-shirt and a multi-colored pair of baggy pants.

What these men and women had to tell and deliver would inspire the world in ways they never saw coming that would help end the war against the Kaijus that much sooner.


End file.
